Alarm
by aihai
Summary: sorry not an update
1. Chapter 1

Alarm

.

.

The alarm rings in my ears and I wake you up

.

aku mengembangkan senyumku saat bola mataku menangkap seorang pemuda manis berdiri satu meter dari tempatku. Aku berlari kecil sambil memanggil namanya.

"Jungkook-ah..Jungkook-ah." Tapi dia tidak menyahut panggilanku bahkan dia mempercepat jalannya. Akupun semakin mempercepat langkahku. Dan aku berhasil menggapainya kemudian(?). Dia menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"Mau pulang bersama?" ajakku dengan senyuman lebar.

"Baiklah." Ucap singkat dan sedikit tersenyum. Senyuman diwajahku sedikit memudar.

Aku menghela nafasku perlahan. "Kajja." ucapku masih dengan senyuman –yang memudar(?)- diwajahku. Aku pun menarik tangannya untuk menuju motorku. Dia hanya diam saja tak memberikan jawaban apapun.

Aku mengantarnya pulang namun tak sampai rumahnya. Dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat dahulu katanya. Dan saat itu aku melihat mobil sport hitam berhenti di depanku.

"Terimakasih hyung sudah mengantarku." Ucapnya dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Anything for you babe." Ucapku, lalu aku turun dari sepeda motorku. Aku mendekatinya, dia hanya diam saja. Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku kepada wajahnya. Namun dia memundurkan wajahnya.

"Maaf hyung." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

.

.

Aku melajukan sepeda motorku dengan kecepatan sedang. Setelah mengantar Jungkook pulang aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Aku memakirkan sepeda motor ku saat tiba di tempat itu.

Ku hirup udara sejuk tempat ini. Aku melihat beberapa pasang masih disini. Aku pun duduk di salah satu bangku kosong yang ada di taman itu. Ya, taman kota adalah tempat favoritku. Udaranya segar dan tidak terlalu bising disini.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Samar-samar aku mendengar seperti orang sedang berciuman. Aku menghembuskan nafasku, lalu membuka mataku. Aku bisa melihat dua pemuda yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku. Aku seperti mengenal mereka berdua..kaos itu bukankah itu kaos yang tadi Jungkook kenakan dan itu Hoseok hyung? Apa selama ini Jungkook membohongiku? Aku menghampiri keduanya. Dan ternyata benar itu mereka.

"Jungkook-ah." Panggilku lirih saat berada di depan mereka. Mereka tersentak dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"H-hyung." Ucapnya ketakutan sambil memandangku.

"Oh kau sedang ada urusan dengan Hoseok hyung? Baiklah lanjutkan saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggu." Ujarku lalu melangkahkan kaki ku.

"_Bahkan kau tidak mengejarku Jungkook-ah"_

_._

"Hyung maafkan aku." ucap Jungkook saat di kampus pagi ini. Dia mencegah ku saat aku ingin masuk kelas. Dia menarikku ke halaman belakang kampus.

"Maaf untuk apa?" ucapku dengan wajah datar.

"Maafkan aku. s-sebenarnya hyung a-aku.." ucapnya terbata-bata

"Kau kenapa? Cepatlah katakana aku tidak punya waktu."

"Aku dan Hoseok hyung sebenarnya berpacaran.." ucapnya, dia menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah.

"Aku sudah mengira itu. Tapi sejak kapan?" ujarku lirih sambil menatapnya.

"Sejak hari jadi kita yang pertama. Maafkan aku hyung." Dia masih menatap ke bawah.

"Oh selamat kalau begitu." Ucapku dengan datar dan melangkahkan kakiku. Jujur hatiku sakit mendengarnya. Dia membohongiku…

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan alarm yang berdering kencang. Mimpi buruk itu, kenapa terus menghantui ku? Bahkan itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu tapi kenapa? Apa aku masih mencintaimu? Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menangis dalam diam.

.

The alarm rings again, my heart must really be broken.

Dua tahun berlalu. Kini aku dan dia tidak pernah berbicara lagi. Bahkan jika bertemu kami hanya bertatapan muka saja. Tidak saling menyapa. Tapi saat aku berpikir sejak dulu hanya aku yang menyapanya. Dia tidak pernah menyapa ku bahkan dia tidak pernah mengatakan cinta kepadaku. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku terlalu bodoh..

.

.

Hari ini aku pergi ke café dekat rumahku yang baru dibuka hari ini. Saat masuk ke café itu meja-meja sudah penuh hanya satu meja yang masih kosong. Akupun memesan pesananku dan menuju meja itu. Tak berapa lama setelah aku duduk seorang pemuda tiba-tiba duduk dihadapanku.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini? Tempat lain sudah penuh." Katanya, aku masih belum melihat wajahnya. Ketika aku mengangkat wajahku, aku melihatnya. Dia..mantan kekasihku. Ada apa dengan jantungku heh?

"A-ah Tae-hyung. Aku boleh duduk disini kan?" ucapnya terbata. Ah rupanya dia juga kaget melihatku.

"Ya, tentu saja." Ucapku sambil memainkan handphone ku. Aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

Pesananku dan pesanannya pun datang. Kami makan dengan keadaan hening. Sesudah makan aku mengajaknya sedikit berbincang.

"Kau tidak bersama Hoseok hyung?"

"Ah tidak hyung. Dia sedang mengurus sesuatu."

"Oh, begitu." Hening setelah itu. Aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya melalui ekor mataku. Dia terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya lalu meletakannya di meja.

"Hyung datanglah." Ujarnya lalu menyerahkan undangan. Aku melihatnya sejenak. Itu undangan pernikahannya dengan Hoseok hyung. Hatiku berdegup keras saat melihat namanya dan Hoseok hyung tertera di undangan itu. Kenapa? Kenapa cepat sekali..bahkan aku belum melupakannya.

"Aku harap kau datang hyung." Ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi dari duduknya. Aku menangis tapi seperti tidak menangis. Aku sudah terlalu sering menangisinya dan semua itu sia-sia.

.

Aku terbangun saat alarm berbunyi kembali ditelingaku. aku menghela nafasku. Kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Apakah aku belum melupakanmu? Sepertinya belum. Apa aku belum merelakanmu dengannya? sepertinya belum. Tapi aku akan berhenti memikirkanmu ya semua tentangmu. Dan mencoba merelakanmu.

Aku bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor. Baiklah jangan memikirkan apapun saat ini.

.

"A-yo boss." Sapa seorang sekretaris pribadiku. Karyawan disini memang sering memanggilku boss karena aku anak pemilik perusahaan ini. Aku merasa risih dengan panggilan itu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan itu Park Jimin atau.."

"Ya..ya baiklah tuan muda Kim Taehyung dan jangan coba-coba kau menyebutkannya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Jimin dengan muka kesalnya. Ah dia sangat imut.

"Baiklah." Ucapku lalu duduk di belakang meja kerjaku. Jimin hanya mengekor padaku. Aku melihat kalender di meja ku. Besok, hari dimana dia dengan dia akan mengucapkan janjinya di depan altar. Aku seperti tidak siap menyaksikannya.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" ujar Jimin yang sedari tadi di damping ku.

"Hm.." aku hanya member gumaman kepadanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat kacau kau tahu." Ujarnya sambil memukul kepala ku pelan. Aku meringis.

"Hah..apa yang harus aku lakukan Jimin-ah?"

"Kau hanya perlu datang dan mengucapkannya selamat sudah itu saja."

"Tapi aku belum siap melepasnya." Ucapku sambil memandang Jimin. Terlihat raut muka Jimin menampilkan kesedihan.

"Kau harus siap, dan cobalah untuk membuka hatimu. Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihanmu Tae."

"Hah, aku akan mencobanya."

.

.

Aku melihat pantulan ku di cermin. Hah aku malas melangkahkan kaki ku hari ini. Aku tak ingin hadir rasanya. Tapi dia memintaku datang.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung apa kau sudah siap? Kenapa kau lama sekali huh." Pekikan Jimin membuyarkan lamunanku seketika. Ya, dia juga diundang ke acara pernikahan Jungkook dan Hoseok hyung, karena dia adalah teman Hoseok hyung.

Aku turun ke bawah dan menhampiri Jimin yang sedang bergumam tidak jelas dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kajja kita berangkat." Dia menarik tanganku untuk keluar.

.

"Kau kenapa Tae-ah?" ucapnya saat melihat aku diam saja di mobil. Ya, sekarang aku dan Jimin sudah berada di depan gereja terkenal di Seoul.

"Hah, kau harus merelakannya Tae-ah." Ujar Jimin lalu dia keluar dari mobil. "Kajja. Masuk ke dalam bukankah Jungkook memintamu datang? Jangan mengecewakannya." Ujarnya dengan lembut. Mau tak mau aku keluar dari mobilku dan melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam gereja itu.

Disinilah aku sekarang di dalam gereja tua menyaksikan acara pernikahan mantan kekasihku dulu dengan temanku. Hatiku terasa sakit saat melihat mereka saling mencium satu sama lain. Aku ingin acara ini berakhir secepatnya karena aku sudah tidak tahan disini.

"Kajja Tae, kita memberikan selamat kepada Jungkook dan Hoseok hyung." Ucap Jimin sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menuju mereka. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan malas.

Jimin sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Dia terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan Hoseok hyung dan Jungkook. Mataku terasa panas saat melihat Hoseok hyung mencium pipi Jungkook tadi. Kini aku sudah tiba dihadapan mereka.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Ucapku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Jungkook., Hoseok hyung dan Jimin yang sedang berbincang-bincang tadi terdiam saat mendengar ku.

"Ah Taehyung terimakasih ucapanmu." Ujar Hoseok hyung dengan senyum lebar. Aku hanya membalasnya tersenyum sedikit.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa sampai selesai. Aku harus ke kantor sekarang." Ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan ku.

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan."

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi juga. Sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Aku pamit dulu hyung Jungkookie." Ucap Jimin yang samar-samar aku dengar.

.

"Kau disini?" ujar seseorang yang aku yakini pasti Jimin. Dia mendudukan dirinya di sampingku. Lalu dia memelukku erat. "Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Ujar Jimin lembut sambil mengusap punggungku.

"Maafkan aku. maafkan aku."

"Kau meminta maaf untuk apa?" ucapnya masih mengusap punggungku.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah mengerti perasaanmu. Maafkan aku yang selalu memikirkannya sedangkan ada kau disisi ku. Maafkan aku yang.." ucapanku terputus karena dia mengecup bibirku. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menyalahkanmu Tae-ah. Kau tidak salah. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku tahu betapa sakitnya hatimu saat dibohongi dan ditinggalkan seperti itu," ucapnya member jeda sejenak. "Tapi kau jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihanmu dan cobalah buka hati mu. Aku akan selalu disampingmu" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya mententramkan hatiku saat ini.

Aku sudah terlalu menyia-nyiakan perasaannya selama ini dan sekarang aku sadar dia mencintaiku.

"Buat aku mencintaimu seutuhnya Jimin-ah."

"Kau akan mencintai ku sendirinya nanti." Ucapnya dengan senyuman khasnya yang menghilangkan matanya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku disampingmu Park Jimin, aniya Kim Jimin." Ucapku lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

.

.

END

.

.

Hee ancur ya pastii kkk. Ini dibuat terinspirasi dari lagu Alarm-nya Boyfriend. Tapi ceritanya melenceng jauh bangett wkwkk. Ini ceritanya mau dibikin sequel pov jimin semua gituu. Ada yang mau gaa? Review yaa, kalau review banyak dibikinin dehh. Sekian dari saya.

Please leave a review ya. Don't be a SIDER ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Happening (sequel alarm)

.

.

Aku berlari di jalanan Seoul yang sudah dipadati oleh manusia. aku terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang aku tabrak. Aku hanya fokus pada tujuan ku yaitu mencapai kampus ku secepatnya. Kalau tidak aku akan kena hukuman lagi. Ugh aku tidak bisa membayangkan penggaris kayu sepanjang 60 cm milik dosen Kim 'mencium' bokongku dengan 'mesra' lagi. Itu sangat menyakitkan kau tahu!

BRRUKK

Aku menabrak seseorang yang sedang berdiri. Aku melihat buku-bukunya jatuh berserakan. aku segera memunguti buku-bukunya. Dan menyerahkan buku itu padanya. Sekilas aku melihat amplop berwarna pink. Oh apakah itu dari pacarnya?

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku." Dia mengucapkan terimakasih sambil tersenyum tulus dan pergi berlalu.

"A-ah ya sama-sama." jawabku samar saat melihat dirinya sudah berlalu.

DRRTT..DRRTT..

Suara ponsel menyadarkanku dari lamunan ku tadi. Aku membuka ponselku dan membaca pesan dari temanku.

JungstupidHope

Ya Park si menyebalkan cepatlah datang sebelum si tua itu datang! Dan jangan lupa traktir aku makanan!

Aku memutar mataku malas melihat isi pesan temanku itu. Tapi ini bukan saatnya menyumpahi dirinya. Ini saatnya aku 'berolahraga' kembali.

.

.

"Hey Park psstt.." terdengar samar seperti ada orang memanggilku.

"Hey Park Jimin." Lagi aku mendengar suara samar dari sampingku.

"Park Jimin sadarlah. Kenapa kau senyum- senyum seperti itu." kini aku merasakan ada orang yang mengguncang-guncang bahu ku.

BRAKK

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat mendengar seseorang menggebrak mejaku. Aku melihat dosen Kim berdiri dengan sangarnya di depanku. Aku hanya memberinya cengiran.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SAAT KELASKU HAH? KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG PARK JIMIN!" ucapnya dengan berteriak. Ugh suaranya sangat memecahkan gendang telingaku. Aku melirik Hoseok yang mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"CEPAT TUNGGU APALAGI!" dosen Kim kembali berteriak. Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas.

.

.

"Ck jangan mengomel terus Park Jimin. Telingaku terasa panas mendengar omelanmu itu." ucap Hoseok memutar matanya malas.

Ughh..dia selalu menyebalkan. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa menjadi temanku. Ah hukumanku bertambah berat setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

"Dengar aku sudah memanggilmu tadi." ucapnya menjengkelkan.

"Ya ya terserah kau."

"Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang, aku ada janji kencan hari ini." Dia berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku. Cih sok-sokan sekali dia.

"Ah aku lupa. Aku harus ke tempat kerja." Aku menepuk jidatku dan langsung berlari menuju halte terdekat.

.

Malam ini restoran tempatku bekerja disewa oleh seorang pemuda tampan. Restoran ini diubah menjadi suasana romantis. Sepertinya ini acara pelamaran atau anniversary? Entahlah. Ah aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orang yang menyewa restoran ini. Pasti dia seorang yang romantis dan beruntunglah orang yang mendapatkannya.

Tak lama kemudian masuk seorang pemuda tampan dengan jas mewah yang membalut tubuhnya dan sebuket mawar merah ditangannya. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan oh astaga! Dia pemuda yang tadi pagi kutabrak.

"Hey Park, ayo kita kesana." Ujar seorang pegawai saat aku berkutat dengan pikiranku.

"Ah ya baiklah." Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusulnya menuju pemuda tampan tadi.

"Ehm, aku ingin meminta tolong pada kalian," ucapnya saat semua pelayan berkumpul.

.

Sudah 3 jam alunan musik romantis mengalun di restoran. Namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang akan datang. Aku menatap pemuda tampan itu, dia sedari tadi melihat jam yang terdapat di tangannya dan melihat ponselnya yang sepertinya bergetar. Lalu dia mendesah kecewa. Mungkin itu dari kekasihnya. Dia pun berbicara dengan pelayan dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar restoran dengan wajah kecewa.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat mendengar dering dari ponselku. Aku melihatnya dan aku merengut kecewa saat melihat pesan di layar ponselku yang ternyata dari operator(?). aku memilih tidur lagi karena tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini.

Namun entah kenapa aku teringat pemuda tampan yang semalam. Aku merasa penasaran padanya. Aku juga sedikit kecewa saat mengingat dia sudah memiliki errr…kekasih. Ah apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku lebih baik bersiap kuliah sekarang.

.

.

"Hey Jiminnie." Sapa teman baikku sekaligus karyawan café tempatku bekerja. Ya selain bekerja di restoran aku juga bekerja di café ini.

"Ada apa namjoon hyung?" ucapku

"Bisakah kau gantikan aku hari ini? Aku harus pergi." Namjoon hyung menatapku dengan wajah memohon. Astaga wajahnya terlihat lucu!

"Kenapa harus aku hyung? Aku tidak pandai membuat coffee." Ya.. Namjoon hyung memang pembuat coffee di café ini. Dan buatannya yang terbaik. Aku tidak mungkin membuat coffee. Aku tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali.

"Aku tahu kau itu bisa memasak Jimin-ah. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya melepas apronnya dan berlari keluar café. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

.

.

"Hey Park Jimin. Satu coffee latte untuk meja nomor 3." teriak sang penjaga kasir kepadaku.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar." ucapku.

Aku membuat coffee itu dengan hati-hati. Baiklah ini untuk pelanggan terakhir aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Setelah selesai membuat coffee itu aku langsung memanggil pelayan yang akan mengantarkan coffee ini.

"Jimin-ah bisa kau saja yang mengantarkan itu? aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang!" ucap pelayan itu lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Apa-apaan dia. Akhirnya aku juga yang membawanya.

"Pesanan anda tuan. Silahkan dinikmati." Ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Terimakasih." Dia mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedarii tadi menunduk itu. oh astaga.. dia yang ku tabrak dan yang ada di restoran semalam.

"Hey." Dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"E-eh ye sama-sama. saya permisi. Silahkan dinikmati tuan." Aku membalikkan badanku dan hendak melangkahkan kakiku. Sebelum..

"Bisakah kau menemaniku?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ah ya baiklah."

.

Malam semakin larut. Namun jalanan Seoul masih saja terlihat ramai. Aku membaringkan tubuhku yang sedikit lelah karena hari ini. Aku teringat ucapan pemuda tadi yang bernama Kim Taehyung. Ya, aku sedikit berbincang dengannya tadi. Dia bercerita padaku tentang kekasihnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa errr…cemburu.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak aku bertemu dengannya. Dia selalu ke café ini. Dan selalu memintaku untuk menemaninya. Tapi sudah dua hari ini dia tidak ke café. Aku bingung dan merasa aneh entah kenapa.

Sudah jam 07.30 sebentar lagi café akan ditutup. Apa hari ini dia tidak akan kesini lagi?. Aku sangat menunggunya. Walaupun yang aku dengar hanya cerita tentang kekasihnya itu.

KLING

Pintu café terbuka menandakan ada pelanggan. Café sudah mau ditutup tapi ada pelanggan lagi yang datang. Aku melihatnya duduk di meja nomor tiga. Aku pun segera menghampirinya.

"Pesanan anda tuan?" ucapku sambil menyiapkan catatanku.

"Jiminnie." Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Astaga dia Taehyung. Ada apa dengannya? matanya terlihat bengkak.

"Ada apa denganmu Tae?" ucapku sambil mendudukkan diriku di depannya.

"…." Dia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap meja dengan pandangan kosong?

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan kekasihmu?" aku mencoba menebaknya.

"Eum."

"Ada apa? ceritakanlah."

"Aku putus dengannya. dia..dia menduakanku." Ujarnya sambil terisak.

Oh Tuhan entah kenapa aku merasa senang saat mendengarnya. Namun aku juga merasa sakit saat melihatnya seperti ini. Aku bangkit dari dudukku pindah kesampingnya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Sedikit menenangkan.

.

.

"Hey Park!" ugh Jung si menyebalkan.

"Ada apa Jung Hoseok?" aku menatapnya sambil memutar bola mataku malas.

"Hey aku lebih tua setahun darimu!" ucapnya sambil memukul kepalaku. Aku mengeluh sakit.

"Ck lupakan! Aku akan mengenalkan kekasihku padamu." Dia sudah punya kekasih? Sejak kapan?

"Kau sejak kapan memiliki kekasih?"

"Semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Mangkannya jangan sibuk dengan khayalanmu sendiri."

"Cih..terserah katamu saja."

.

.

"Tuan Jung Hoseok yang terhormat. Bisakah meminta kekasihmu datang lebih cepat? Aku harus bekerja sekarang!" ucapku sambil mengomel padanya. Yah, karena kekasihnya yang belum datang bahkan ini sudah setengah jam! Dan parahnya lagi sekarang kita menunggu di tempat kerjaku! Ah aku takut dipecat bos.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Dia masih ada…"

"Hoseok hyung." Seseorang memotong perkataannya.

"Ah itu dia. Kookie kemari." Ucap Hoseok hyung sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kekasihnya.

"Nah Park Jimin kenalkan dia kekasihku Jeon Jungkook." Jeon Jungkook sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya.

"Annyeong haseyo Jeon Jungkook imnida." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Oh dia sangat manis.

"Park Jimin imnida." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri seadanya.

"Ah salam kenal umm Jimin-ssi." Dia terlihat kaku saat memanggil namaku dengan nada yang aneh.

"Dia lebih tua dua tahun darimu kook."

"Ah baiklah. Salam kenal Jimin hyung." Ucapnya tersenyum ceria.

"Salam kenal juga Jungkook. Ah aku harus bekerja sekarang. Kalian ingin memesan? Aku akan traktir."

"Kau akan traktir kami?" ujar Hoseok hyung semangat. Cih harusnya dia yang mentraktirku.

"Tidak aku hanya ingin mentraktir Jungkook saja. Sebagai perkenalanku. Kau mau pesan apa Jungkook-ah?"

"Ah aku coffee latte saja hyung." Ucapnya dengan senyumannya.

"Kau hyung?"

"Cih air putih saja."

"Disini tidak menyediakan air putih hyung." Ucapku sinis.

"Ya, ya. Aku pesan capucino."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

.

.

"Hey Jiminnie." Ucap Taehyung sambil merangkul bahuku. Kini aku berada di taman bermain bersamanya.

"Ada apa? tumben sekali mengajakku keluar." Aku mencibir.

"Aku ingin melepaskan penat. Kau tahu banyak sekali pikiran akhir ini." Dia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ceritakanlah."

"Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk bermain bukan mendengar ceritaku."

"Ya, ya baiklah. Ayo kita main." Aku menarik tangannya untuk menaiki berbagai wahana. Dan kalian tahu? Dia hanya pasrah hahaha.

.

Tak terasa sudah seharian aku bersama Taehyung bermain. Kini aku dengan Taehyung berada di bianglala. Kota Seoul terlihat indah dari atas sini.

"Lihat indah sekali pemandangannya Tae." Ucapku tak mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela bianglala.

"Eum." Dia hanya bergumam. Jika begini dia pasti ada masalah. Bagaimana aku tahu? Hei ini sudah dua bulan semenjak saat aku bertemu dengannya.

"Ceritakanlah. Aku tahu kau lagi punya masalah Tae." Aku memandangnya yang duduk bersebrangan dengan ku.

"Kau tahu. Sulit untuk melupakan cinta pertama."

"Heum aku tahu itu. Kau masih belu bisa melupakannya?"

"Ya begitulah." Dia memandang kosong.

"Apa itu masalahmu? Aku yakin bukan itu masalahmu." Aku memandangnya.

"Aku..aku dijodohkan oleh orangtua ku."

Hening…

Aku menatapnya dalam.

kenapa rasanya sakit. Hatiku sakit. Disaat aku ada harapan untuk mendekatinya. Namun sekarang dia dijodohkan oleh orangtua nya. Apa aku tidak ditakdirkan bersama dengannya?

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku gagal bikin sequelnya. Sumpah demi apa ini ngaco banget ;-;. Maafkan saya jika hasilnya seperti ini. Maaf juga baru bisa update. Banyak tugas dan juga saya habis uas. Liburan tiba yeaaayy. Saya usahakan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya ya.

Dimohon untuk reviewnya. Jika banyak yang me-review akan saya update secepatnya. Dan terimakasih yang sudah me-review di ff Alarm. Terimakasih banyaaaakk aaa/?. Don't be sider please..


	3. Chapter 3

Happen End

.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafasku kasar dan merebahkan diriku di kasur. Ponsel ku yang berada di sampingku bergetar. Panggilan dari ibu ku. Ya, selama ini aku hidup terpisah dengan orangtua ku. Aku melanjutkan kuliah ku di Seoul sedangkan orangtua ku berada di Busan.

Aku mengangkat panggilan dari Ibu ku dengan sedikit malas.

"Yeoboseyo." Aku memberikan salam pertama.

"Oh Jiminnie. Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu eomma. Ada apa menelponku?"

"Oh ah aku dan appa mu akan ke rumahmu besok. Dan kita akan membicarakan tentang tunanganmu." Ucap eomma ku panjang lebar. Aku kira ada apa. Membahas tunangan. Tunggu dulu...

"MWOYA EOMMA?! TUNANGAN?!"

"Hey kenapa kau terkejut begitu?" Ya, tentu saja aku terkejut eomma asdfghjkl. Batinku kesal.

"Baiklah eomma tutup ne."

Aku menghela nafas kasar. Apa ini? Mereka selalu memutuskan hal-hal yang penting tanpa pendapatku terlebih dahulu. Aku memejamkan mata. Aku teringat Taehyung yang juga dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya. Bolehkah aku berharap?

.

.

"Kita mau kemana eomma?" saat ini aku berada di dalam mobil bersama appa dan eomma ku. Setelah eomma menendang ku agar terbangun -_-.

"Ke rumah tunanganmu tentu saja." Tunangan ku? Pantas saja eomma menyuruhku memakai ini. Tunggu..pagi ini Taehyung memintaku untuk datang ke café. Astaga aku lupa!

"Eomma aku harus ke café sekarang juga!" ucapku sedikit berteriak.

"Kau ingin bekerja? di hari libur seperti ini?"

"A..aku." ah aku bingung harus berkata apa.

"Berhentilah bekerja! Kau tidak pernah menerima uang yang kami berikan. Bahkan kau tidak pernah mau menuruti keinginan kami."

"Bukan begitu eomma aku ingin belajar mandiri dan…" aku memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku. "aku juga ingin bebas seperti remaja lainnya."

"Baiklah terserah katamu. Tapi kali ini kau tidak boleh menolak." Ucap eomma ku tegas.

.

.

"Oh kau sudah datang. Selamat datang dan silahkan duduk." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya saat aku dan eommaku masuk ke rumah mewah ini. Sedangkan appa ku sudah pergi dengan seorang pria baruh baya.

"Ah dimana anakmu? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya."

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia turun. Dan oh Jiminnie right? You're so cute." Ucapnya sambil mencubiti pipiku.

"Annyeong ahjumma." Aku berusaha bersikap ramah pada ahjumma itu.

"Ah kau manis sekali. Pasti Tae…" ucapannya terputus saat mendengar suara langkaj kaki di anak tangga. Dia menengok ke arah tangga. Aku pun mengikutinya. Kim…Taehyung.

"Eoh ada Jiminnie? Ada apa ke rumahku?" aku hanya tersenyum kaku saat dia bertanya padaku.

"Oh kau mengenalnya Tae? Baguslah. Dia tunanganmu." Jelas ibunya Taehyung dengan enteng.

"MWOYA?!" oh teriakan Taehyung memang yang terbaik -_-.

"Wae? Kau tidak menerimanya? Tapi pertunangan ini tidak bisa dibatalkan."

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Jimin. Kajja." Dia melirikku sekilas yang masih cengo dengan keadaan. Lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung!" aku mendengar ibunya teriak.

.

"Kau ingin bicara apa Tae?" ucapku saat Taehyung berhenti di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Hening..aku mengerutkan keningku saat Taehyung tidak merespon ucapanku. Aku menatapnya dia menatap kosong.

"Hahh…" dia menghela napasnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatapku. "Apa kau akan menerima pertunangan ini Jimin?" taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya kemudian.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin menerima pertunangan ini Tae?" tanyaku masih sambil menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku masih mencintainya."ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya lurus ke depam. Aku menatapnya sedih. Selama ini aku selalu berharap dia mencintaiku juga. Dan yah semua ini sia-sia.

"Jimin-ah bisakah kau menolak tunangan ini?" dia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

"Hah. Maafkan aku Tae tapi aku tidak bisa menolak ini." dia terlihat kecewa saat aku berkata seperti itu.

"Aku mohon."

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji."

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya. Baru beberapa langkah dia melangkahkan kakinya dia berhenti kemudian menatapku.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka karena aku tidak mencintaimu." Taehyung pergi meninggalkanku yang mematung mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

.

.

Aku terus memikirkan ucapan Taehyung pagi ini. Apa dia mengetahui perasaanku? Ttidak mungkin. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menolak perjodohan ini. Tapi ibuku terus memaksaku. Aku ingin Taehyung mengetahui perasaanku tapi bukan dari perjodohan ini. Walaupun aku tahu akhirnya Taehyung akan tetap menolakku.

Taehyung terlalu mencintai mantan kekasihnya yang ternyata cinta pertama Taehyung. Aku selalu bertanya seberapa specialnya mantan kekasihnya itu? taehyung tidak pernah memberi tahu padaku nama mantan kekasihnya.

Akupun mencoba memejamkan mataku karena ini sudah larut dan juga aku ada kelas pagi besok.

.

.

"Park Jimin!" aku menolehkan kepalaku ke orang yang memanggilku tadi. aku melihat Hoseok hyung dan kekasihnya bergandengan tangan.

"Annyeong Jungkookie." Sapaku kepada Jungkook.

"Ya! Kenapa hanya Jungkook yang kau sapa?" ujar Hoseok hyung dengan nada yang terdengar marah. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya terkikik kecil.

"Annyeong Jimin hyung." Jungkook membalas sapaanku dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku baru tahu Jungkook satu kampus dengan kita."

"Aniya, kampus kookie dekat dengan kampus Hoseok hyung dan Jimin hyung."

"Dekat kampus kita? Ah Kyunghi university? Berarti kau satu kampus dengan Taehyung?" tanyaku dengan semangat.

Tapi Jungkook hanya mengaggukan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Raut wajahnya juga berubah saat aku menyebutkan nama Taehyung. aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Hoseok hyung. Dia hanya diam tidak menyahut perkataanku.

"Ada apa? kenapa kalian mendadak diam?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Ah aniya hyung. kookie duluan ya." Jungkook pergi meninggalkan ku dengan Hoseok hyung.

"Ne, hati-hati kook." Ucapku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

"Kajja Park." Ujar Hoseok hyung berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku heran dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

.

Berkali-kali aku mengecek handphone ku. Memeriksa apakah Taehyung menghubungiku. Tapi tidak ada satu pun pesan atau panggilan darinya. Pesan ku pun tidak dijawab olehnya.

"Park!" aku mendengar Hoseok hyung memanggilku.

"Ada apa hyung?" jawabku sambil meletakkan handphone ku.

"Ada apa denganmu? Seperti menunggu pesan dari kekasihmu saja." Candanya.

"Aniya. Eommaku bilang ingin menghubungiku hari ini tapi dia belum menelpon." Bohongku kepadanya.

"Ah ya hyung apa kau mengenal Taehyung? kim Taehyung?" tanyaku kepadanya. Aku melihat raut wajahnya berubah kembali.

"Aniya aku tidak mengenalnya." Bohong, ya aku tahu Hoseok hyung berbohong padaku. Aku yakin ada yang disembunyikan olehnya.

"Tapi raut wajahmu…" ucapanku terpotong dengan ucapan Hoseok hyung. "Ya, aku memang mengenalnya. Dan jangan bahas dia lagi." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkanku. Aku hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan heran.

.

Kini aku sudah berada di tempat kerjaku. Kuliahku berakhir dengan cepat karena dosennya akan mengadakan rapat. Seperti biasa aku ditempatkan di kasir. Sudah setengah jam aku berada disini tapi aku masih belum melihat Taehyung. biasanya dia akan datang 15 menit setelah aku datang.

Drtt…drrtt…

Ponselku bergetar satu panggilan masuk dari eommaku. Aku mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Jimin kau ada dimana nak?" tanya ibuku.

"Di tempat ku bekerja eomma."

"Cepatlah kesini. Nanti eomma akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu."

Aku belum menjawabnya tapi eommaku langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselku bergetar tanda sms masuk. Aku melihat pesan dari eommaku. Lalu segera pergi ke alamat yang telah disms-kan oleh eommaku.

.

.

_Lee Boutique_

Aku melihat papan masuk yang tertera di pintu toko ini. Apa eommaku tidak salah? Untuk apa eommaku menyuruhku untuk datang kesini? Setelah pikir panjang aku segera masuk ke dalam butik ini.

Aku melihat eommaku dan eommanya Taehyung serta Taehyung berada di dalam butik ini.

"Ah Jimin sudah datang." Ucap eommaku. Membuat eomma Taehyung dan Taehyung langsung menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Eomma Taehyung balas tersenyum, sedangkan Taehyun membuang mukanya.

"Ayo pilih pakaian kalian untuk lusa." Eommaku menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku untuk memilih pakaian.

"Lusa? Memang lusa ada apa eomma?" tanyaku heran. Setahuku pertunanganku dengan Taehyung akan dilaksanakan satu bulan lagi.

"Tentu saja pertunanganmu dan Taehyung." jawab eommanya Taehyung.

"NE?!" teriakku dan Taehyung serempak.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya. Silahkan review kembali ^^.

Don't be a sider.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happen End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari berlalu begitu cepat bagiku. hari ini aku akan melaksanakan perunanganku dengan Taehyung. Sejujurnya aku belum siap untuk ini. Bahkan aku belum siap melihat wajah Taehyung. dia masih marah pada ku. Saat _eomma _Taehyung berkata bahwa pertunangan kami dipercepat, Taehyung langsung keluar dari _boutique _dengan langkah cepat dan dia membanting pintu dengan kasar.

Aku menghela nafasku untuk kesekian kalinya. Para undangan mulai berdatangan satu persatu. Rumah kami –rumah ku dan Taehyung yang diberikan _eomma _Taehyung- mulai dipadati banyak orang. Tidak terlalu banyak memang. _eomma _ku dan _eomma _Taehyung hanya mengundang kerabat terdekat. Dan ada juga beberapa teman kuliah ku dan Taehyung.

"Yo, Park Jimin." Sapa seseorang yang aku kenal, bahkan sangat aku kenal. Hoseok hyung. Dia datang bersama Jungkook yang menggandeng lengannya.

"Annyeong Jimin hyung." Sapa Jungkook dengan senyuman khasnya yang sangat imut.

Aku balas tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah datang Hoseok hyung, Jungkookie."

"Ah, tidak masalah. Jadi… mana calon yang akan melindungi _uri _Jiminnie. Pasti dia sangat tampan, sampai Jiminnie sangat mencintainya." Ucap Hoseok hyung sedikit menggoda ku. Semburat merah tanpa ijin keluar di pipi ku. Aku memkul kepala Hoseok hyung, membuat sang empunya mendelik kesal menatap ku.

Mataku menyusuri ruangan ini mencari sosok Taehyung. dan aku menemukannya, dia sedang duduk di sudut ruang ini. "Dia ada disana," ucap ku sambil menunjuk ke arah Taehyung.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya." Ucap Hoseok hyung. Ah aku lupa kalau dia mempunyai masalah dalam penglihatan.

"Apa kalian ingin bertemu dengannya?" ajakku.

Aku, Hoseok hyung dan Jungkook berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang sedang duduk sendiri. Taehyung melirik ke arah ku namun dia tidak bergeming dari duduknya. Dia malah duduk membelakangi ku.

"Tae-ya ada yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu." Ucap ku, lalu mendekati Taehyung menyentuh pundaknya sampai dia menatap ku. Taehyung bangun dari duduknya. Dia membulatkan matanya saat melihat Hoseok hyung dan juga Jungkook, begitu pula dengan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran saat melihat mereka membulatkan matanya dan terdiam begitu saja. Aku mengendikkan bahuku saat mereka tak ada yang menjawab. "Tae, kenalkan sahabatku Hoseok hyung dan ini kekasihnya Jungkook." ucap ku pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa kalian berada disini?" ucap Taehyung dengan dingin.

Aku memandangnya heran. Apa Taehyung sudah mengenal Hoseok hyung dan Jungkook? pikirku. Sementara Hoseok hyung masih terdiam, dia tidak menjawab. jungkook menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap Taehyung. ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Kenapa kalian diam? Ada apa ini?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Sebenarnya dia mantan kekasihku dan orang itu…" Taehyung menunjuk Hoseok hyung di sebelah Jungkook. "…dia yang merebut kekasihku."

**.**

**.**

Aku berada di taman belakang rumah ku –dan Taehyung. aku duduk berdiam diri disini. Setelah mendengar pernyataan yang membuatku terkejut. Aku tidak percaya itu. bagaimana bisa seseorang yang menjadi kekasih sahabatku ternyata mantan kekasih tunanganku yang sampai saat ini masih dia cintai dan sahabatku yang menyebabkan mereka berdua terpisah? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Oh, Tuhan apakah ini bagian dari rencana mu?

Tanpa aku sadari air mata menetes dari mataku. Ah, pantas saja saat aku menyebutkan nama Taehyung mereka langsung terdiam. Aku ini bodoh atau apa? kenapa rasanya aku seperti dikhianati?

"Kau disini Jiminnie?" seseorang datang. Aku menghapus air mata ku. Aku menolehkan pada ku kepadanya. Hoseok hyung. "Maafkan aku." ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Air mata kembali menetes dari mata ku. Entah apa yang aku tangisi. Aku hanya merasakan sakit di dada kiri ku.

"Maafkan aku, aku mengecewakanmu Jim." Aku melihat Hoseok hyung menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf aku tidak pernah menceritakan soal ini kepadamu."

"Tidak, tidak ada yang harus ku maafkan hyung. Kau tidak bersalah pada ku. Tapi…kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Jungkook dan berpacaran dengannya hyung?"

"Sebenarnya aku dan Jungkook… kita berteman dari kecil. Dan orang tua kita sudah merencanakan pertunangan saat kita masih kecil. Saat Jungkook dan aku kembali bertemu, aku langsung menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi dia menjelaskan kalau dia sudah punya kekasih, aku tidak memaksanya. Orang tua kami memaksa kami, jadi ya kita menerimanya dan Taehyung melihat kami berciuman. sebenarnya itu tidak sengaja, namun aku terlalu terbawa suasana saat itu. aku tidak bermaksud merebut Jungkook dari Taehyung sungguh." Jelas Hoseok hyung panjang lebar.

"Hahh…" aku menghela nafasku kasar. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa hyung. Kau tahu Taehyung masih mencintai Jungkook, ani dia masih sangat mencintai Jungkook. bahkan dia memintaku membatalkan pertunangan ini tapi… aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintainya," aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan.

"Jungkook pun sebenarnya masih mencintai Taehyung. Tapi dia mencoba menerima ku. Terkadang aku merasa bahwa diri ku egois. Aku ingin memiliki hati Jungkook sepenuhnya. Namun setengah hatinya masih dimiliki oleh orang lain. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini, yah sama seperti mu aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintainya." Hoseok hyung menatap kosong pada kolam ikan di depannya.

"Hyung aku ingin berhenti sampai disini saja."

"Kau tidak boleh berhenti Jim. Mungkin Taehyung akan mencintaimu."

"Tapi… kapan?" ucap ku lirih.

"Suatu saat nanti, pasti Taehyung mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu. Setelah acara pertunangan itu, aku dan Taehyung tinggal dalam satu rumah. Namun kami seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Setelah kejadian itu juga aku memutuskan untuk cuti kuliah sampai bulan depan. Entah kenapa diriku merasa canggung saat bertemu dengan Hoseok hyung. Taehyung dia menjalankan kuliahnya seperti biasa. Dia akan pulang saat aku sudah tertidur. Kita hanya melihat satu sama lain saat pagi hari, disaat sarapan.

Aku duduk di halaman belakang rumah ku. Tidak terlalu luas memang.. Tidak terlalu luas memang. Hanya ada kolam renang yang tidak terlalu panjang dan sebuah kolam ikan dengan kursi dipinggirnya. Aku duduk di kursi dekat kolam ikan. Sungguh aku merasa jenuh setelah beberapa hari berdiam diri di rumah. Entahlah, aku juga tidak berkeinginan untuk keluar rumah. Yah, mungkin hanya keluar untuk menyiram bunga di depan rumah atau menenangkan pikiranku di taman belakang ini.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar di telingaku. Mungkin itu Taehyung, pikirku. Tapi tumben sekali dia pulang jam segini. Biarkan saja, lagi pula dia tidak akan menggubris ku jika aku menyambutnya. Aku memejamkan mataku beberapa menit, sampai aku menyadari seseorang duduk di sebelah ku.

"Apa kau tidak bosan berada di rumah setelah beberapa hari?" ucap orang itu dengan suara beratnya. Aku tahu betul siapa orang ini. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung? aku meliriknya sekilas.

"Aniya." Jawabku singkat. _"tentu saja aku merasa bosan bodoh!" umpatku dalam hati_

"Jika aku jadi kau, mungkin aku tidak akan betah. Bahkan tidak keluar selama sehari, biasa membuatku mati karena bosan." Ucapnya lagi.

"Hm…" aku hanya bergumam memberikannya jawaban.

"Jiminnie…," ucap Taehyung dengan lembut. Aku menolehkan wajahku menghadapnya. Dia memasang muka seriusnya. "Kau tahu ada seseorang berkata kepadaku," Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuatku menatapnya penasaran. "…dia berkata bahwa ada seseorang mencintai ku dengan tulus dan bahkan dia selalu berada di sampingku saat aku membutuhkannya tapi aku tidak pernah menyadari itu. Dia selalu menghiburku saat aku patah hati. Dia selalu tersenyum manis saat aku datang ke tempat kerjanya, bahkan dia selalu tersenyum saat dirinya kena omelan dari bosnya karena jam kerjanya terbuang sia-sia untuk menemaniku. Disaat ada orang yang mencintai ku dengan tulus, tapi aku malah mencintai seseorang yang membuatku patah hati dan secara tidak sengaja aku menyakiti hatinya. Mungkin aku adalah _namja _yang buruk untuknya." Ucap Taehyung panjang lebar. Dia menatap mataku dalam. "Mianhae, Jimin-ah." Taehyung menggenggam tanganku, dia mengusapnya lembut.

Aku tersenyum mendegar ucapan Taehyung. "Ani, kau bukan lah _namja _buruk untuknya. Kau _namja _istimewa di hatinya. Dia bisa menunggumu sampai kau benar-benar melupakan mantan kekasihmu. Dia akan menunggumu sampai kau mencintainya. Dia akan mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya. Dan aku tidak menerima permintaan maaf mu Tae. Karena tidak ada yang perlu dimafkan." Ucap ku sambil tersenyum kepadanya, yang kini menggenggam tanganku erat.

Taehyung menarik lenganku hingga aku berada dalam pelukannya. Aku membulatkan mata ku terkejut. Semburat merah menjalar di pipiku. Dengan ragu aku membalas pelukannya. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di dada bidangnya.

"Terimakasih. Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu sepenuh hati Jimin. Tunggu aku. jangan berpaling dariku." Ucap Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Ehh…belum end dehh.**

***abaikan***

**.**

**.**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak kejadian di taman belakang itu. Hubungan ku dengan Taehyung menjadi lebih baik. Tapi, terkadang Taehyung masih memikirkan segala hal tentang Jungkook (?). aku sudah masuk kuliah beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku terlalu bosan berdiam diri di rumah. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum masa cuti ku habis.

TING TONG

Suara bel rumah terdengar oleh alat pendengaranku. Aku berlari kecil dari dapur menuju pintu. Aku membuka pintu itu. terlihat _eomma _ku dan _eomma _Taehyung berdiri menunggu seseorang membukakan pintunya.

"Aigoo, kau lama sekali Jiminnie. Kami hampir mati kepanasan." Ucap _eomma _ku sambil mengipaskan tangannya.

"Mianhae _eomma_, aku sedang berada di dapur tadi. jadi aku tidak terlalu mendengar suara bel." Ucapku menjelaskan.

"Oh, kau sedang memasak Jiminnie?" tanya _eomma _Taehyung berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ah, aku hanya memasak nasi goreng kimchi saja karena bahan persedian habis eum…ahjumma." Ucap ku ragu.

"Panggil aku _eomma _saja sayang. Kau kan sebentar lagi jadi menantuku." Ucap _eomma _Taehyung. ah, pipiku terasa panas.

"Ah ya, ada apa _eomma _datang kemari?" tanya ku pada ibuku yang sedang mencicipi nasi goreng kimchi buatanku.

"Begini, kita akan membahas acara pernikahan kalian. Tapi sepertinya Taehyung belum pulang? Kita tunggu dia sebaiknya." Ucap _eomma _ku setelah menghabiskan satu piring nasi goreng kimchi ku -_-. "Masakanmu enak Jiminnie. Ah sepertinya kau punya bakat menurun dari ku."

"Benarkah?! Wah, aku jadi ingin mencicipinya juga." Ucap _eomma _Taehyung mengambil piring lalu menuangkan nasi goreng kimchi itu ke piringnya hingga habis. Oh, tidak itu makan malam ku dengan Taehyung -_-.

CKLEK

DRAP…DRAP

Suara pintu dan langkah kaki terdengar memasuki rumah. Aku keluar dari dapur, mendekati sumber suara langkah kaki itu. aku tersenyum melihat Taehyung sudah pulang. Aku mendekatinya, memberikannya pelukan sebentar.

"Mandilah aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Ucap ku.

"Aniya, aku lapar. Aku ingin makan dulu." Ucap Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Mungkin dia akan terkejut saat melihat ibunya menghabisi makanan untuknya.

Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan _eommanya. _Dia memandang heran kenapa bisa _eomma _nya berada di rumahnya. Dia menatap ku seolah meminta penjelasan. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu ku.

"Oh, Jiminnie masakanmu memang luar biasa. Rasanya aku masih kurang. Bisakah kau membuatkan ku lagi saat aku datang kemari?" ucap _eomma Taehyung. _aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, lalu tersenyum kepadanya. "Ah, Taehyungie sudah pulang?"

"Ne, _eomma_. Ada apa _eomma _kemari?"

"Begini, kita akan membahas acara pernikahan kalian. Kami semua _appa _mu_, eomma, eomma _Jimin dan_ appa _Jimin sudah setuju bahwa pernikahan kalian akan diundur menjadi tahun depan. Karena kami sibuk dengan perusahaan." Jelas _eomma _Taehyung.

"Ya sudah, lagi pula aku masih ingin berdua dengan Jimin lebih lama."

"Baiklah kita pulang. Ah, ya maaf kami menghabiskan makan malam kalian. Jadi kalian sepertinya harus makan di luar." Eomma Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur.

"Eomma pulang dulu ne Jiminnie. Taehyung tolong jaga Jimin, dia sangat sulit jika disuruh makan." Ucap Eomma ku kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menyusul eomma Taehyung.

Aku melihat Taehyung yang masih setia dengan duduknya. Dia memasang tatapan _blank_-nya saat ini. Tatapan itu dia pakai saat merasa kesal dengan orang(?). aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hei, wajahmu jelek jika begitu Tae." Ucapku, dengan gemas aku mencubit pipinya.

"Aww." Rintihnya. "Aku lapar, tapi kenapa mereka menghabiskan makanannya?" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia terlihat seperti anak-anak jika seperti ini -_-.

"Kita makan di luar saja kalau begitu. Sekalian membeli bahan di dapur. Cepatlah mandi." Ucapku, sambil mengelus rambut hitamnya.

**.**

**.**

Taehyung turun mengenakan kaos abu-abu dan jaket hitamnya. Dia menampilkan cengiran khasnya seperti biasa.

"Kajja." Ucapku sambil memakai jaketku.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam mobil, dia yang mengemudikan mobil. Dan aku duduk di sampingnya. Taehyung menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Mau berbelanja dulu atau makan dulu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatapku.

"Aku ingin kita berbelanja dulu sebenarnya, lalu makan. Tapi kau sudah kelaparan kan?"

"Aku sudah tidak begitu lapar. Baiklah kita berbelanja dulu." Ucapnya kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

**.**

Setelah berbelanja banyak barang. Aku dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk makan di restoran dekat dengan super market. Taehyung kembali merengek kelaparan saat aku berbelanja. Yah akhirnya aku langsung pergi menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaanku.

"Kau mau makan apa Jiminnie?" tanya Taehyung kepadaku.

"Hm… terserah kau saja deh Tae."

Taehyung memesan banyak makanan. Aku sudah tidak heran lagi saat melihat dia makan atau memesan porsi banyak. Dia membungkukkan badannya ketika pelayan wanita itu pergi. Aku mendelik kesal pada wanita itu saat dia berjalan melewati diriku.

"Hei, kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu Jiminnie?" tanya Taehyung saat melihat aku menatap tidak suka pada pelayan wanita itu.

"Apa kau tidak sadar Kim Taehyung. dia itu berusaha menggodamu!" ucapku menatapnya kesal.

"Tapi aku tidak tergoda sama sekali… hei jangan bilang kau cemburu." Ucap Taehyung tersenyum jahil.

Ah, sial kenapa wajahku terasa panas. "A-ani aku tidak cemburu!" aku memalingkan wajah ku ke arah lain.

"Tidak usah berbohong padaku. Lihatlah wajahmu sudah seperti kepiting rebus."

"I-ini karena aku kepanasan kau tahu!" sial, sial kenapa aku gugup seperti ini?

"Aaahh, baiklah. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya."

"Terserah kau!"

"Kenapa kau mudah merajuk sekarang Jiminnie~"

"Ya! Kim Tae…" ucapanku terpotong saat melihat seseorang berdiri di belakang Taehyung. "…hyung."

"Annyeong Jiminnie, sudah lama tidak bertemu."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Oke TBC dengan tidak absurdnya. Silahkan review kembali. saran dan kritik di terima ^^**

**-Big thanks to-**

**Review | Favorite | Follow**


	5. Chapter 5

Haloo~ halooo~ adakah yang menunggu update-an ff saya? *ga ada *oke saya gweanchana *abaikan.

mau ngasih tau nih saya ga bisa update lagi di ffn, dikarenakan laptop saya yang rusak. Jadi saya pindah di wattpad, karena wattpad lebih mudah diakses.

Mohon maaf yang sebesarnya, untuk para readers yang udah setia nunggu ff saya *emang ada yg nunggu? -_-. Bagi yang punya wattpad ayo kita follow follow-an di hairunno, yg ga punya ayo instal/? /maksa/?

Sekali lagi maaf saya ga bisa update lagi...


End file.
